


At the End of the Day

by MrProphet



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	At the End of the Day

I was lying of course, when I promised to join them, but a part of me really wanted to believe. The same way, I want to believe that this won't be the end; that even if I die, something lives on with Marian and the others.

The sky is the colour of blood and my foes fall back before me, as though they too believe that I have a chance; that I can really kill them all. It's a nice thought, but there's no chance. I know what they do not; that I'm only human.

There is fear in the Sheriff's voice as he gives the order. Even he believes that I am more than human.

It is only as the bolts pierce my body that I see the truth. That they are right. That their weapons can not kill me. Robin of Loxley may die, but Robin of Sherwood, the Hooded Man, the Son of Herne, can never die. He may sleep, for a time, but he will rise again.

I fall, but it's only flesh and blood that passes on. For the rest of me, the important part, this is only sleep.


End file.
